My Bucketlist
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Una Bucketlist es una lista donde se ponen las cosas que se quieren hacer antes de morir. Para Blair era un escape el escribir esa lista, que mas que deseos, eran sueños. Al mudarse tuvo que cambiarla... un poco. Es hora de ver que cambios le esperan a ella en su nueva vida en Japón.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece (T-T) le pertenee al gran Takeshi Konomi. __Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo<em>

"Querido blog diario: en una semana será el "gran día"-nótese mi sarcasmo-estoy muy nerviosa y hay veces que me falta el aliento cuando pienso en que me iré tan lejos de mi amado país, de que puede que no vea a mis amigos en mucho tiempo, sé que la situación aquí no es muy buena pero esto supera todas las escapadas que ha hecho mamá desde que… "

En eso se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto de la chica. Blair se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio escribiendo en su diario, era como un blog solo que privado. Los últimos meses habían sido muy estresantes para ella y sus hermanos. Blair se levantó de la silla y fue con mucha calma hasta la puerta, no quería hablar con nadie por eso no dijo su "pase" como de costumbre.

—Hola hija—dijo una mujer de unos 35 años, de cabellos largos y lisos de color castaño oscuro y ojos azul cielo y una piel blanca donde se reflejaba un poco los años. Muchos decían que su hija era la viva imagen de ella solo que los cabellos de Blair eran un poco más claros que los de ella pero sus ojos eran los mismos al igual que el tino de piel— ¿estás lista? Solo falta una semana. Esto será muy emocionante.

— Uy sí, muy emocionantes, mamá—dijo Blair con sarcasmo— ¿Podrías no recordármelo? —Blair en esos momentos le habló a su madre con desprecio—en verdad espero que no vayamos—dijo en voz baja para ella misma.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Angélica ignorando la mala contesta de su hija de 15 años.

—Escribía mi Bucketlist, mamá—dijo la chica a su madre. No era tan mentira, despues de terminar de escribir en su diario se pondría a escribir una lista de cosas sobre que hacer antes de morir.

—Me parece bien pero recuerda anotar cosas que puedas hacer en Japón, hay muchas cosas fascinantes allá y… —dijo Angélica colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija pero Blair solo la despreció.

— ¿Podrías, por favor, no acercarte a mi escritorio? —dijo Blair tapando su diario y la lista—no quiero que veas mis cosas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Bibi? Estas demasiado rebelde últimamente.

— ¿Qué me ocurre? —dijo Blair en tono de sarcasmo para con su madre— ¿Qué será? Oh, ya sé… ¡QUE NOS VAMOS A MUDAR AL CULO DEL MUNDO, MAMÁ!

— ¡No me hables así, yo soy tu madre no una de tus compañeras del colegio! Me tienes que tener respeto—dijo Angélica con autoridad.

— ¡TÚ me estas quitando todo mamá, mis amigos, mi vida aquí luego de que por fin pude ser aceptada, mis sueños, mamá!, me vas a apartar de todo como siempre lo has hecho ¡desde que papá murió! —Angélica bajó la mirada y dejó a su hija desahogarse—desde que él se fue solo has pensado en ti.

—Sé que esto no es lo que tú querrías, ni tus hermanos… pero no puedo seguir aquí, sigue estudiando tu japonés porque cuando lleguemos vas a comenzar a practicarlo y bastante, no quiero escucharte quejarte ni una vez más, Blair.

Su madre dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de su hija. Blair dejó salir las lágrimas que estuvo aguantando desde que empezó a gritarle a su madre todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Odiaba gritarle así a su madre. Ella y su hermano mayor, Marco, tenían una relación buena ya que solo se llevaban pocos años de diferencia y sus otras dos hermanas tenían, respectivamente, 10 años y 4 años. Blair y Marco se habían negado muchas veces a irse de Venezuela pero su madre quería irse lo más lejos que pudiera del recuerdo de lo que fue su esposo y el padre de sus hijos. Ellos lo consideraban muy egoísta de su parte.

Marco al faltarle poco para ser mayor de edad podia hacer lo que quisiera pero el pensar en dejar solas a sus hermanas y a su madre no lo dejaba dormir así que decidió irse con ellas a Japón. Él estudiaba en la universidad de Valencia, comenzó apenas piso la ciudad, no quería perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido. Su hermana aún estaba en el colegio y la de 4 años estaba en el segundo nivel de maternal. Blair aún le faltaba terminar tres años pero ya que en Japón hay un año más que en Venezuela, Blair tendría que estudiar un años más de preparatoria. Blair iba a comenzar su segundo año de secundaria apenas llegaran a Japón.

Ellos sabían muy que la razón por la que se quedaban en Valencia, a pesar de que su abuela hubiera muerto 4 meses atrás, era que ese lugar tenía una academia de idiomas donde daban japonés y ellos dos lo necesitarían mucho para poder adaptarse a la nueva cultura. Cuando cumplieron los 4 meses en ese ciudad su madre les había dado la noticia de la mudanza a Osaka, Japón, donde vivía una tía de ellos por parte de su padre que era muy aventurera y en uno de sus viajes conoció el que hoy en día es su esposo.

—Odio mi vida, ¿y tu Spoonky? —dijo Blair acariciando a su pequeño poodle blanco como la nieve— ¿Por qué siempre nos pasa esto a nosotros? ¿Por qué te fuiste, papá? —Blair dejó salir otras lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su padre. Se volvieron a escuchar otros golpes en la puerta— ¡Dije que no quiero ver a nadie!

—Ok, ok tigresa—una voz de chico se escuchó del otro lado—escuché tus gritos—un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color verdes, como los de su padre, hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto de la rebelde joven.

—Envés de escuchar lo que no debes, hermanito, deberías peinarte—Marco siempre llevaba el cabello un poco despeinado y eso molestaba a Blair, ella era muy pulcra y en cuanto a su pelo, el cuidado era muy especial— ¿Qué haces aquí, mandril?

—Yo vivo aquí, orangután—dijo Marco sentándose a un lado de ella—sé que no quieres ir, yo tampoco quiero.

— ¿Y por qué no nos quedamos? Tú cumples los 18 en un mes—dijo Blair con frustración.

—Ya lo hemos hablado un millón de veces, más uno, no voy a dejar a mamá sola con Viviana y Loreena—Blair asintió con desgano, siempre tenía la razón y ella solo quería ser lo suficientemente testaruda para no admitirlo pero tenía que hacerlo—me da miedo que mamá se encargue sola de ellas, nosotros la mayoría del tiempo nos valemos por nosotros pero ellas son solo unas niñas pequeñas.

—Tengo miedo, Marco, no sé qué hacer—Blair dejó ir a Spoonky con Marco para que lo acariciara— ¿Qué voy a hacer con mis clases de flamenco, de piano, de guitarra, de dibujo, de ballet? Todo lo que soy, Mark.

—Eres una artista nata, Blair, no quiero admitirlo pero en todos lados puedes ver eso, es 100% seguro que en Japón dan esas clases y creo que hasta te puede ir mejor allá que acá. Además creo que estabas en demasiadas actividades y que hayas dejado de jugar tennis te afectó mucho el coco, hermana, eras muy buena—Blair le sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas—Estos últimos meses has estado demasiado rebelde, comenzando con el corte de pelo de macho que te hiciste—Blair rio y se tocó el cabello.

—Fue algo… espontaneo—Blair antes poseía una melena larga y lisa como su madre pero desde que se enteró de que se iban del país algo en ella había activado la vena rebelde. Su primer acto de rebeldía fue hacerse el pircing en el ombligo—a mamá le dio un mini infarto cuando me vio—el cabello de Blair ahora le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus orejas y le había crecido en esos dos meses, tenía un flequillo que le tapaba parte de la frente, muy al estilo rebelde.

—Loca, pero por ahora debes estar tranquila—Marco abrazó a su hermana con amor y le dio un beso en la frente—debes descansar—Blair asintió—has tus maletas y, por favor deja de pelear con mamá que esto también le afecta a ella.

—Lo bueno de todo es que veremos a tía Mimi despues de tanto tiempo—Marco asintió y se levantó de la cama de Blair.

—Me dijo que su esposo tiene un sobrino de tu edad—dijo Marco al momento de agarrar a Spoonky—es bueno que conozcamos a alguien al menos mientras estamos allá y así no estamos solos. Tú sabes que ella no puede tener hijos—Blair asintió con tristeza—me dijo que el chico la quiere mucho, como si fuera su tía de verdad, le contó sobre nosotros y me dijo que el chico está esperando por nosotros, tu sabes, para guiarnos.

— ¿Si? No es mala idea, creo—dijo Blair con desgano— ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

—Creo que se llama Hikaru…, sí, Zaizen Hikaru… creo—dijo Marco antes de irse del cuarto de su hermana—según tía el también va a comenzar su segundo año en la escuela en la que matriculo mamá, fue una recomendación de tía para que no estés sola.

—Ah… —dijo Blair son prestar mucha atención—tan… fascinante.

—Y también juega tennis en el equipo de su colegio…

—Suena interesante, pero tu sabes que el tennis quedó en el pasado y no creo que vuelva a jugar nunca más—dijo Blair colocándose sus audífonos dejando ver los muchos zarcillos que tenía en su oreja izquierda.

— ¿Te hiciste otro hueco en la oreja? —dijo Marco mirando cómo le brillaba algo en la parte de arriba de la oreja—mamá te va a matar—Blair solo le pintó una paloma y le sonrió.

—A-D-I-O-S—y con eso Marco se fue del cuarto con el perrito en brazos—así que un sobrino… bueno, eso es mejor que nada. Por lo menos ir a Japón tendrá alguna ventaja—tomó la lista y la miró detenidamente— ¿Qué más puedo poner?

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas chicas <strong>_

_**Este es mi primer fic de el Príncipe del Tennis, estoy un poco nerviosa en verdad ya que es primera vez que escribo sobre este anime y en verdad lo amo con toda mi existencia. Les agradecería mucho la oportunidad y que lo acepten con cariño. Las parejas aun no se deciden así que no vayan a pensar nada de nada. **__** Como yo soy una maniática con los fics que tienen que ser perfectos me he puesto a investigar muchas cosas de Japón en general :) **__**espero que les guste y dejen un Review si les gustó y si quieren hablar conmigo por PM yo siempre les responderé. **_

_**Y también quería pedirles, si dejan un Review, me gustaría agregar cosas a la Bucketlist de Blair, pero no puede estar relacionada con los personajes como por ejemplo "ir a un parque con Shiraishi" porque son cosas que uno desearía hacer como tomarse una foto con el monte Fuji de fondo**__**, si alguna tiene una idea solo pónganla y yo veré que puedo hacer para ponerlo en el fic.**_

_**Me despido y les mando muchos abrazos estilo Kin-chan.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece (T-T) le pertenee al gran Takeshi Konomi. __Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1<em>

_Tierra del sol naciente_

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Blair se encontraba doblando todas sus camisas que no usaría esa semana y la ropa que usaría en el aeropuerto la dejó sobre una silla aparte para que no se confundiera con la otra que estaba empacando.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo tanta ropa? Ah, hace tiempo que no veía esta camiseta—dijo con desespero la joven al ver que tenía muchas camisas ya bien esparcidas en la maleta—mmm… creo que faltan unas cuantas camisas.

Al tiempo que iba sacando todo iba encontrando ropa que ya no usaba o que no le quedaba. Tenemos que tener presente que cuando su vena rebelde apareció su estilo cambió igualmente, ya no usaba muchas faldas o vestidos.

—Esto va para las donaciones—dijo la voz de su madre al entrar a su cuarto.

—No te oí entrar. Sí, esas son para las donaciones pero creo que tengo más por acá adentro—Blair estaba sentada en el piso del cuarto junto a la ropa que estaba doblando. Gateó hasta su closet y se metió para ver que mas encontraba—esto me va a llevar a Narnia, no sabía que había tanto espacio aquí—su madre rió al escucharla—creo que es todo.

Su padres les habían enseñado que ellos eran una familia muy bendecida con todo y que también habían varios que no lo eran y que si a ellos les sobraba algo o ya no utilizaban unas prendas de vestir o algún juguete, las podian dar a niños que si los necesitaría porque ellos no tenían padres.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó Angélica luego de recoger toda la ropa que donaría su hija—Blair, ¿Y tu guitarra?

—La vendí hace una semana—dijo la chica sin prestar mucha atención—Marco no sé dond…

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó su madre en voz alta lo que sorprendió a Blair.

—Porque necesitamos dinero, mamá—dijo Blair como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo—también vendí mi violín y mis materiales de pintura junto a mis 3 pares de zapatillas de ballet que me regaló la abuela Sofía y los zapatos de flamenco que trajo el abuelo Simon de España—iba contando con los dedos las cosas de las que se había deshecho—también mis vestidos de sevillanas y los abanicos y flores junto a las castañuelas, también las peinetas de colores que me regaló mi profesora y también mis trajes de ballet que me trajo el abuelo Constantino cuando fue a Rusia, el rojo con dorado y el dorado con rosado y mis raquetas de tennis—su madre quedó en shock al escuchar a Blair, todas esas cosas eran piezas con un valor incalculable para su hija—tú querías que comenzáramos de cero, pues… así lo hice, ya no tengo nada, ¿estás contenta?

—Blair…

— ¿Ya tienes todo? —dijo volviéndose a sentar en el suelo y dándole la espalda a su madre—y para que lo sepas, el dinero lo tengo yo, lo deposité en la cuenta de tía Mimi y ella me va a dar la cantidad de eso en yenes, así no tienes que preocuparte por si los gasto. Tendré mis ahorros, siente orgullosa—lo último lo dijo de la manera más seca posible.

—… —Angélica no dijo nada, las palabras no salían. Tomó la caja de ropa y salió del cuarto de su hija sin decir nada.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido y Blair ya había empacado sus camisas y todos sus pantalones. Las camisas en una maleta y los pantalones en otra junto a algunos zapatos. Como la aerolínea les permitía llevar tres maletas cada uno ella decidió guardar algunas cosas en las otras dos maletas y guarda en la tercera lo que serían los suéteres, los cuales eran varios, las bufandas, gorros y un par de botas de invierno que había comprado en un viaje y las indispensables bufandas. Su tía les había dicho que el invierno sería un poco fuerte para ellos la primera vez.

— ¡Orangután! ¿Terminaste? —dijo Marco entrando de golpe en el cuarto de su hermana.

— ¡Aaah! Idiota, me asustaste—dijo Blair y le lanzó una de sus converse.

—Huelen a queso—dijo Marco oliendo el zapato.

—Deja eso—Blair se levantó y fue a quitarle el zapato a su hermano pero la diferencia de tamaños no ayudaba para nada.

— ¡Bail! ¡Maco! —los hermano vieron como la más pequeña de la familia entraba al cuarto con su vestido de color morado y las dos colitas en su cabecita. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que Blair y el cabello casi llegando a rubio, como un marrón ceniza— ¿Qué ta hashiendo?

—Hola mi pequeño terremoto personal—dijo Marco luego de tirar el zapato en otra dirección. Tomó a su hermanita en sus brazos y empezó a darle muchas vueltas.

—Cuidado de caes con Loree—dijo Blair con una sonrisa al escuchar la risa de felicidad de su hermanita—quisiera tener la inocencia de ella, no poder entender nada y solo ser feliz.

—Tranquila—dijo Marco entregándole su hermanita a Blair—veras que seremos felices mientras estemos todos juntos. Tú, yo, mamá, Loree y Viana.

—Sí.

—Bail, te quero—dijo la pequeña dándole un abrazo a su hermana mayor. Era la personificación de la ternura y la travesura.

—Yo también mi niña, con toda mi alma—dijo Blair devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana.

— ¿Y yo no, Loree? —dijo Marco con tristeza falsa y haciéndole un puchero que carecía de lo tierno, el cual Blair se quedo viendo con miedo.

—Tamien te quero, Maco—la niña se abrazó a su hermano mayor y no lo soltó.

Los siguientes días ya tenían todo empacado y las cajas ya habían sido enviadas para que llegaran a la casa de su tía, la cual los había invitado a vivir en su casa, por eso la razón de irse a Osaka. Según tenían entendido, Marco y Blair, ella vivía en una casa de esas tradicionales de Japón y que era enorme. No le molestaba tenerlos allá ya que ellos no tenían hijos propios y la casa se sentía muy sola a veces.

_**Días después.**_

Los días que faltaban para irse de su país pasaron fugazmente. Blair y Marco habían terminado de empacar todas sus cosas tres días antes y las de sus hermanitas también. Su madre los paró temprano ese día antes para tomar un taxi que los llevaría hasta la capital donde se encuentra el aeropuerto internacional en Maiquetía.

—Es hora de despertar—dijo Angélica sacudiendo un poco a su hija mayor—Blair, Blair…

—Sí, ya te escuché—Blair tenía el sueño a millón—ya voy… estoy… —y volvió a dormirse sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡BLAIR! —dijo Angélica con mas fuerzas.

— ¡Ya me desperté! —dijo Blair pegando un saltó por el susto—yo voy… mamá—soltó un bostezo antes de levantarse e ir al baño a ponerse un poco más presentable.

Marco estaba ayudando a vestir a su otra hermana, Viviana. La pequeña de 10 años estaba cayéndose del sueño y no podía vestirse sola. Loree estaba medio vestida gracias a su madre.

—Ven, Viana, mete un pierna—dijo Marco ayudándola a ponerse los pantalones—ahora… —soltó un bostezo largo—ponte los zapatos… tu solita.

—Ok, Marco.

Rápidamente todas las más pequeñas estuvieron listas. Angélica tenía en brazos a Loreena, Marco llevaba las maletas que podia y Blair se aseguraba que Viviana no se cayera por el sueño y a la vez llevaba también unas maletas. Cada uno llevaba un bolso de mano bien equipado y las tres o dos maletas que alguno podía cargar en eso atareados momentos.

Los amigos que había hecho Blair y Marco durante su estadía en Valencia les organizaron unas despedidas sorpresas recalcándoles que eso no era un adiós sino un hasta luego y que más temprano que tarde estarían de vuelta en Venezuela.

_**Aeropuerto Internacional Simón Bolívar, Maiquetía, 4:00 am. Al día siguiente.**_

El avión tuvo un atraso de varias horas. Envés de salir en la tarde, como estaba planeado, tendrían que salir en la madrugada del día siguiente ya que el único avión que había a Los Ángeles estaba a esa hora.

—Teno sueño, Bail—dijo la pequeña Loreena, que aún no podia pronunciar bien el nombre de su hermana mayor.

—Tranquila Loree, pronto subiéremos al avión y ahí podrás dormir por mucho tiempo, te lo prometo—dijo Blair a la pequeña niña mientras su madre y su hermano llenaban los papeles correspondientes para poder salir del país.

—Bibi, tengo hambre—dijo la de 10 años.

—Muy pronto comeremos, linda, solo espera un poco más—dijo Blair tratando de calmar a su hermana.

—Bair, ¿Poonky? —dijo Loreena en brazos de su hermana. La pobre niña había estado levantada desde muy temprano. En eso Blair recordó el pobre destino que tendría su perrito las próximas horas.

—Spoonky esta… esta en… en una casita con alas especial para perritos—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Blair para no decir que su pobre perrito estaba encerrado en una caja esperando que lo metieran en el avión—ya verás que cuando lleguemos a Japón, él va a estar ahí esperándonos, así que no te preocupes por él—dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

Despues de terminar todo y de chequearse y dejar las maletas, se encaminaron a la parte internacional a esperar el vuelo que los llevaría a Los Angeles y luego directo a Tokio donde los estaría esperando la tía Mimi.

— ¿Cargaste bien el celular y el Ipod? —preguntó Roberto trayendo unas empanadas para que sus hermanas comieran un poco—mira que va a ser un viaje largo.

—Créeme mandril, eso fue lo primero que hice—dijo Blair colocándose sus audífonos beat de color rojo y sumergirse en la música, sin prestar atención a nadie.

Los cuatro habían ido lo más cómodo posible, ya que como dijo Marco, iba a ser un viaje muy, muy largo y muy pesado para las dos menores. Las dos pequeñas cargaban las camisas de sus pijamas junto a unas sandalias y un pantalón deportivo muy cómodo para no lo sintieran mucho cuando fueran a dormir. La madre se fue con una camisa blanca holgada y uno jeans azules junto a unas sandalias.

Blair se fue con un suéter color vinotinto que le llegaba más debajo de los glúteos junto a unos leggins negros y unas Nike negras con rojo. Marco se fue con un pantalón deportivo, unas converse negras y una camisa blanca.

—Mira, un artículo sobre tennis, los diez mejores jugadores del mundo y está tú favorito, El Samurái… Nanjiroh Echizen y también Sharapova—dijo Marco a Blair de la nada. Su hermana lo miro por el rabillo del ojo—al parecer e el juego de ayer ganó…

—Tu indirecta no tan directa fue muy directa, hermano, lo que hace que te ganes mi completa y hermosa falta de interés—Marco se volteó y la miro con una sonrisa ladina. Su hermana solo se volteo y tomó su Ipod para buscar alguna canción.

—Tu y tus trabalenguas, ¿Por qué no solo admites que quieres jugar tennis? —Blair soltó un suspiró e inhalo y exhalo con paciencia—sé que quieres volver a jugar—dijo con tono cantarín.

—No—dijo Blair en el mismo tono cantarín—nada de lo que digas me hará jugar otra vez, ya pase por esa etapa, he madurado. Soy una nueva Blair.

—… tienes 15 años y recién cumplidos.

—Entonces soy muy madura para mi edad—le sonrió y volvió a su lectura. Andaba leyendo su libro favorito de Agatha Christie, "_Asesinato en el Oriente Express_".

—Estás leyendo demasiados libros de crímenes, te vas a volver loca y vas a aprender sobre venenos—dijo Marco mirando su revista deportiva.

—O aprenderé a usar la lógica, como Hercules Poirot—dijo la chica apuntando al libro con su índice.

Pasaron las horas y cuando por fin subieron al avión se les informo que faltaban unos pasajeros que aun no llegaban.

—Juro que voy a matar a alguien—Blair estaba sentada al lado de la ventana y Viviana estaba al lado de ella, dormida con su cabeza en las piernas de Blair—esto es el colmo del descaro, si yo fuera el capitán ya los hubiera dejado.

—Qué bueno que no lo eres—dijo su hermano que estaba sentado en la fila de al lado.

—Cálmate hija, de seguro ya llegaran—Angélica que estaba sentada en la fila de atrás con la pequeña Loreena a un lado—solo han pasado unos minutos.

Una hora más tarde ninguno de los pasajeros restantes había llegado. A Blair estaba a punto de explotar cuando el capitán anunció la llegada de los dos restantes. Marco había terminado de leer la revista de tennis, tres veces. Angélica también había terminado de leer su libro de Paulo Coelho y las niñas seguían en el quinto sueño.

—Por fin—dijo Angélica con satisfacción. La pequeña Loreen seguía dormida con la cabecita apoyada en el regazo de su madre.

—Gracias, Virgencita de las Nieves—dijo Blair y en menos de 20 minutos ya se encontraban camino a su nuevo hogar.

Blair odiaba volar en avión, eso era uno de los contra en su Bucketlist, quería viajar para muchas partes pero siempre necesitaría un avión. Eso ya era un fallo que tendría que ver cómo arreglar.

Mientras el avión seguía por los aires despues de 2 horas de vuelo, Blair decidió continuar con su Bucketlist. Ya tenía al menos 10 cosas que hacer, despues de todo, tuvo que modificarla desde que dijeron que se iban a mudar. Cambiar cosas de Venezuela por unas de Japón.

—Ir a la torre de Tokio, tomarme una foto con el monte Fuji, ir a los campos de margaritas, hacer Windsurf en Okinawa—aun le faltaban mas cosas que hacer, como dijo su madre, en Japón habrían muchas cosas interesantes que hacer—nadar con los cangrejos araña de Okinawa, sí, eso sería divertido.

_**Aeropuerto LAX, Estados Unidos.**_

El viaje fue en verdad largo. Las horas se hicieron eternas y para colmo el Ipod y el Iphone se descargaron dejando a la pobre Blair mirando el techo ya que el libro lo había terminado de leer y sus hermanos andaban en casi lo mismo. El momento más feliz fue cuando el avión tocó tierra y al salir Blair pudo ver un enchufe.

— ¿Mamá no pudo elegir un país más cercano para irnos?—Blair cayó en una de las sillas del aeropuerto, aún seguían en la parte internacional ya que tendrían que esperar su vuelo de mas tarde a Japón. Llegarían muy temprano a Japón.

—Mira, una raqueta de tennis y está en oferta—dijo Marco jalando un brazo a su hermana la cual estaba hecha una bolita en la silla frente a la puerta de embarque.

— ¡¿Vas a seguir?!

Lo bueno de este vuelo fue que no tardaron tanto como en el otro. Fue mucho más tranquilo y las niñas estaban despiertas y tranquilas. Los cinco comieron bien y Blair junto a Loree se pudieron a caminar por varias partes para distraer a la niña mientras esperaban la llegada del avion. Había muchas tiendas de marcas caras y si tenían suerte podrían ver a algún famoso. Loree estaba muy entretenida viendo todo, para ella todo lo que brillara era interesante.

Al pasar las horas ya tenían que abordar otro avión, este sería el último antes de llegar a Japón. Era media tarde y esta vez no hubo ni un solo pasajero que faltaba, el avión salió a tiempo.

— ¡Por fin! Este será el último avión al infernal Japón—dijo Blair despues de guardar su equipaje.

—Sí, de ahora en adelante solo hablaremos japonés—dijo Marco burlándose. A ninguno de los dos le fue mal en el curso, pero las dos más pequeñas les sería más fácil aprenderlo en los colegios a donde asistirían—Sé feliz Blair, no pongas esa cara de amargada o ningún chico se acercará a ti cuando lleguemos, estarás soltera.

—Para lo que me importa, yo jamás sería novia de un nipón—dijo Blair sentándose en su puesto—primero me como una media que salir con alguien de allá.

—Recuerda lo que decía papá, la lengua es el castigo del hombre, hermana, puede que digas eso pero esperemos que no se te regrese el comentario y termines saliendo con algún "nipón"—dijo Marco burlándose de su hermana, más de una vez le había pasado lo de decir algo que no quería y al final siempre terminaba pasando—recuerda cuando dijiste que no saldrías con…

— ¡Cállate, por favor! —dijo Blair con desespero antes de ponerse sus audífonos nuevamente e ignorar al mundo.

_**Aeropuerto de Tokio, 8:00 am.**_

Fueron muchas horas, muchos momentos de incomodidad y de larga espera, por no decir eterna, pero al fin estaban pisando la tierra del sol naciente. Lo primero que vieron de diferente fue el hermoso aeropuerto, no era nada a como se lo habían imagino. Todo tan limpio y organizado en muchos sentidos.

— ¡Mis niños! —una mujer de unos 38 años empezó a gritar al ver a una familia llegar por la puerta número 3—Dios, cuantos los extrañé, denle un abrazo fuerte a su tía—dijo la mujer abriendo los brazos lo mas que pudo para recibir a sus sobrinos.

— ¡Tía Mimi! —Blair y Marco salieron corriendo a abrazar a su tía favorita. Hacía muchos años que no la veían pero siempre se mantenían en contacto con ella y más cuando ella se enteró de la muerte de su hermano tres años atrás.

Miranda era una mujer de 35 años, de largos cabellos lisos y castaños claro. Una de las características similares a su hermano eran sus hermosos ojos de color verde y la piel de un tono claro. No era tan alta y se cuidaba mucho. No había podido tener hijos por problemas genéticos, habían intentado muchas veces pero nada, esperaba poder adoptar a una niña pronto o seguir intentado, mientras cualquiera de las dos pasaba, sus sobrinos le darían la alegría que tanto anhelaba.

—Miranda—Angélica se acercó a la mujer junto a su hija pequeña que iba con ella de la mano. Loreena jamás había visto a su tía, por lo tanto la situación era un poco rara para ella.

—Angélica, ven acá mujer, dame un abrazo como los de antes, te ves muy bien para tener cuatro hijos—amabas rieron y Angélica sintió un poco mas de felicidad al ver a su cuñada.

— ¡Oye! —Angélica empezó a reír e hizo el abrazo mas fuerte—te extrañe mucho, Miranda.

—Luego hablamos—dijo al odio de la mujer— ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos más traviesos?

— ¡Acá!—dijo Blair en manera de broma haciendo reír a todos.

—De seguro tú no me recuerdas—dijo a Viviana. La niña negó con la cabeza pero esa señora le estaba cayendo bien—y a ti no te conocía—esto fue para la más pequeña—hola linda, soy tu tía Miranda, pero tus hermanos me llaman tía Mimi.

—Ía Mimi—dijo la pequeña Loreena al ver que la mujer que tenía al frente le sonreia.

—Muy bien, yo soy hermana de tu papi, de Declan.

— ¿Papi? ¿Ía, tu sabes onde eta papi? —los niños y su inocencia. Todos hicieron silencio y se quedaron viendo la situación con mucho detenimiento.

—Tu papi esta en lugar muy hermoso, se llama cielo y lo malo es que está un poco lejos de aquí—Loreena miró a la mujer con mucha curiosidad—te aseguro que algún día lo volverás a ver querida, solo tienes que esperar, ¿ok? —tomó la mano de la niña y esta asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí ía.

—Es hora de irnos. Deben estar cansados.

—No sabes cuánto, tía.

Blair y Marco observaron la escena con dulzura. Más de una vez Loreena había preguntado por su padre pero no sabían cómo responderle, más de una vez habían dicho que se había ido a trabajar lejos y que volvería algún día pero esa mentira no iba a funcionar para siempre. Dieron las gracias por tener a su tía con ellos, sería un gran apoyo en este nueva etapa.

— ¿Cómo está tu esposo?—preguntó Angélica al salir todos de aeropuerto.

—Akihiro está muy bien, esta feliz de tenerlos aquí y de que por fin los conocerá a todos después de tantos años—dijo Miranda con una sonrisa—ahora, hay un pequeño detalle—dijo con una mirada serena y con la misma sonrisa en la cara. Algo que preocupo un poco a Angélica.

— ¿Que ocurre, tía? —preguntó Blair— ¿se acabó el arroz? —todos rieron por el chiste de Blair.

—Ocurre que el tren bala esta en reparación, estará funcionando hasta dentro de dos días más o menos.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Marco—Deben haber otra maneras de llegar a Osaka, no sé, autobús tal vez.

—Sí las hay pero ya compré los boletos del tren. Yo me estoy quedando con la familia de un amigo mío que conozco desde hace un buen tiempo, es una buena persona y me dijo que estaría encantado en alojarlos estos días en su casa.

—No, no, no—dijo Angélica rápidamente—no queremos ser una carga para esa familia. Es demasiado descaro llegar y solo…

—Nada de descaro mujer, ellos mismo me lo propusieron cuando se enteraron que el tren bala estaba en reparación—Miranda volvió a poner su sonrisa en el rostro para calmar a su cuñada—mi amigo tiene un nieto, creo que es de la misma edad de Blair, está aún clases pero de seguro les hará compañía a los chicos mientras estamos ahí.

—No sé…

—Por dios mamá, ya nos trajiste aquí a rastra—dijo Blair con impaciencia—solo le dijeron que podíamos quedarnos hasta que reparen el tren bala, no es que nos vamos a quedar a vivir ahí como unos parásitos.

—Tiene el carácter del padre—dijo Miranda dándole un abrazo a su sobrina—y hasta donde recuerdo, jovencita, tu tenías el cabello largo.

—Larga historia, tía Mimi. Te la cuento luego.

—Vamos a tomar un taxi—Mirando pasó un brazo por detrás de su sobrina y ahora ambas caminaban al mismo tiempo. Marco miró a su madre y le sonrió para que se calmara, tomó a Loreena de la mano y Viviana lo siguió, dejando sola a su madre.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo, tía? —preguntó Blair.

—Sanada Genemon, es un buen hombre y su nieto es idéntico en carácter, de seguro se llevaran bien—aseguró a Blair.

—Pero tía, me da pena hablar en japonés, ¿Cómo me comunico con alguien?

—Pues… solo habla, de tus errores aprendes, además que la gente ayuda mucho a los nuevos, si tienes problemas con el japonés créeme que tus compañeros te ayudaran.

—Mmm, eso no me quita el miedo.

—Descuida—Miranda estaba tratando de llamar a un taxi pero no pasaba ninguno— ¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?

—15, ¿Por qué?

—Yo te inscribí para el segundo año, normalmente los de 14 están en tercero, incluso en segundo como mi sobrino, va a pasar para el segundo año y tiene 14 años. Los de 15 mayormente estudian el tercero o ya están en preparatoria, descuida, el nieto de mi amigo tiene tu edad y va a pasar a tercero.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —dijo Blair con desespero—Voy a parecer una tonta, van a creer que soy mala estudiante y que me quedo un año por bruta.

—No, solo diles la verdad, perdiste un año por lo de la muerte de tu padre—y no era mentira, Blair perdió un año ya que con la repentina muerte de su padre sus notas bajaron y su concentración ya no era la misma.

—Dios hermanita, te van a llamar bruta animal en el colegio—dijo Marco para fastidiarla. Su tía rió por el comentario—y te harán bullying.

— ¡Anda a comer…!

—Aquí no, Blair—dijo Angélica con tono estricto.

—Ok, cuando estemos a solas te voy a mandar a tu ya sabes qué, **idiota**—dijo Blair y se dio media vuelta.

—Por lo que veo si aprendiste algo en tus clases de japonés—dijo Marco y Blair rodó los ojos.

Cuando por fin consiguieron un condenado taxi no les fue suficiente por las maletas, tuvieron que conseguir otro para llevarlos hasta Kanagawa. Veinte minutos después lograron conseguir el segundo y de esa manera todas las maletas pudieron caber. La tía Miranda le dio las instrucciones al otro taxista donde estaban, Angélica, Viviana, Loreena y Marco. Blair quería ir con su tía a solas para poder hablar más con ella sin que Marco la estuviera jodiendo cada 5 segundos.

— ¿Y los novios, Blair? —ambas estaban sentadas en el asintió de atrás. Blair veía su teléfono cuando la pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué novios, tía? Los chicos huyen de mí—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Porque te repelen por fea—dijo en tono de broma haciendo reír a su sobrina—o porque los espantas a propósito.

—…

—Yo era igual que tú, no quería a nadie en mi vida yo solo quería mi libertad, viajar, conocer, cometer errores y no arrepentirme de ellos.

— ¿Cómo qué errores?

—Bueno… de esos hablaremos luego, mi punto es que yo también los espantaba porque pensaba que una relación sería el fin de mi aventura—Blair asintió—luego en mi aventura aquí en Japón conocí al hombre de mi vida, solo tenía que madurar y junto a él he podido tener aventuras increíbles. También conocí al viejo Genemon pero eso ya es otra historia más… compleja.

—Me alegro por ti tía, pero yo sinceramente no quiero a nadie en mi vida. Es más, voy a ser de esas viejas con 50 gatos.

—Sabes, el nieto de Genemon es jugador de tennis, es muy bueno en mi opinión pero es algo… seco y estricto, es el vive-capitán de su equipo, este año ganaron el torneo nacional—apenas salió la palabra tennis de los labios de su tía decidió ignorar el resto—es un buen chico, y muy guapo y también es inteligente…

—Aja y ¿cómo es la casa? —dijo sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Me estas ignorando?

—No, solo cambiando de tema, yo deje de jugar tennis—Miranda se sorprendió al escuchar eso—hace mucho tiempo y no creo volver a jugar.

— ¿Y si estando aquí cambias de opinión? ¿Y si vuelves a jugar tennis, aunque sea a jugar un match de practica?

—Sería un milagro entonces—dijo Blair en tono alto—yo juré jamás pisar una cancha de tennis. No-voy-a-jugar-tennis-más-nunca—dijo con tono molesto y haciendo hincapié en cada palabra.

—_Eso ya lo veremos_—se dijo a si misma Miranda mirando de reojo a su sobrina—pero como te decía, él es muy guapo…

— ¡Tía!

—Ok, ok, es solo mi opinión como tía—Blair negó con la cabeza, ahora recordaba porque la amaba tanto—tambien me debes una explicacion por ese corte de cabello que llevas, niña loca.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holiiiiiis<em>**

**_Aquí va el primer capi, un poco flojo pero luego ya verán más cosas y más locuras. Quiero agradecer el comentario de mi hija minion, sin esa loca mis ideas no fluirían. Quisiera que le dieran una oportunidad al fic, estoy segura que les gustará._**

**_Por los momentos en todos los capítulos seguiré pidiendo que si dejan un review coloquen algo que quisieran hacer para ponerlo en la bucketlist, mas adelante voy a necesitar ayuda de algunas pero por los momentos no se puede revelar nada._**

**_Nos veremos pronto y les mando muchos abrazos._**

**_Althea de Leo._**

**_PS: no sean tímidas, dejen revieeeeews, no me las voy a comer y no soy mala gente tampoco. Y para que algunas sepan elnombre de Blair se pronuncia como "Bler"_**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece (T-T) le pertenece al gran Takeshi Konomi.__Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

_¡**Aclaración**!_

Hola: Español

**Hola:** Japones

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2<em>

_Llegaron los inquilinos_

El viaje en taxi se les hizo corto comparado a las horas que habían estado entre aviones y aeropuertos. Blair tenia puestos sus audífonos desde hace unos 20 minutos, escuchaba canciones del genero Rock y una que otra banda inglesa indie, otro de los cambios que había provocado su vena rebelde. Dieron gracias a la pequeña Loreena que nombró a la mascota de la familia, Spoonky, y lograron volver rápido a buscarlo. El perrito ahora viajaba con Angélica y los demás, aún encerrado en su pequeña prisión.

—Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar música cuando hay alguien contigo en un carro—dijo Miranda a su sobrina que iba distraída viendo por la ventana, todo era nuevo para ella, las calles, los olores, las personas.

—Lo siento, tía—Blair se quitó los audífonos y siguió mirando por la ventana con una mano apoyando su cara— ¿Cuánto falta?

—Poco, ellos viven en una casa tradicional igual a la mía en Osaka, es unos suburbios y la casa esta como en el medio de todo el lugar, es grande y hermosa—dijo Miranda dándole una sonrisa a su sobrina.

—Ah, tendré que tacharlo de mi lista—dijo Blair y sacó un papel de su mochila que estaba doblado por la mitad—conocer una casa japonesa tradicional, listo. Viajar a Japón, listo, aunque esta no era la manera en que lo estaba planeando—soltó un suspiro con pesadez y guardo la lista nuevamente en su mochila.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Miranda viendo como su sobrina tachó algo en el papel.

—Es una Bucketlist, tía—Miranda no entendía que era de lo que hablaba su sobrina y al parecer su cara lo dijo todo porque Blair empezó a reír—es una lista donde se ponen cosas que se quisieran hacer antes de morir. La empecé hace un tiempo pero tenía cosas que solo podia hacer en Venezuela.

—Ya veo, ¿lograste alguna? —preguntó Miranda viendo a su sobrina mientras sonreía.

—Sí, logré algunas de ellas—dijo Blair orgullosa—tienes que poner un tiempo límite para lograr el objetivo, eso pone más presión en hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?

—Muchas cosas—el taxista dobló en una esquina y se detuvo un poco más adelante de donde había cruzado.

—Oh, ya llegamos.

— ¿Ah? Oh Dios, no dejes que haga el ridículo—dijo en voz baja Blair—Tía… tengo miedo.

—No seas así, no te pareces a tu padre—esa palabras tuvieron un pequeño efecto que hicieron retractarse a Blair de pensar que sería poca cosa para interactuar con esas personas—vamos, te van a caer bien y te apuesto a que Sasuke querrá jugar contigo cuando vuelva del colegio.

— ¿Quién?

—El bisnieto de Genemon—dijo Miranda como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Ya es bisabuelo? —dijo Blair con sorpresa.

—Y no es tan viejo—Blair abrió los ojos sorprendida—lo que pasa es que aquí es diferente la manera de tener una familia, Blair, hay veces que las parejas solo tienen dos hijos, máximo tres y hay veces que las diferencias de edades es grande—ambas bajaron del taxi y se dirigieron a la maleta del taxi para sacar las maletas de Blair y las de Loreena—su nieto menor, Genichirou, él tiene 15 años y ya es tío.

—Oh, es raro—dijo Blair colocando su segunda maleta en el suelo. Su hermano y sus hermanitas estaban en el taxi de atrás también sacando sus cosas—las familias latinas son más numerosas, yo siempre he dicho que quiero 7 hijas.

— ¡¿AH?! ¿Estás loca, niña? —preguntó Miranda al escuchar tal declaración. Blair se espantó al ver que su tía gritó lo último. Spoonky ladraba desde su caja pidiendo que lo sacaran de esa prisión perruna— ¿no estás muy joven para pensar en eso?

—Sí, pero siempre me ha gustado la idea de tener un familia grande—su tía la miró con preocupación—que mamá tenga mucho nietos y me hubiera gustado que papá también estuviera en ese cuadro—Miranda bajó la mirada y sacó la ultima maleta.

—Descuida, sé que algún día tendrás una hermosa familia y tu mamá estará feliz de ver a sus nietos—los dos rodeados por sus nietos—y yo también estoy incluida en esa imagen, ¿no? —Blair asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Nietos de quien? —dijo una voz detrás de Blair y Miranda—no me digan que están hablando tuyo, Blair—Angélica colocó su cara de mamá estricta.

—No, no, no, ¿cómo piensas eso? Ella es solo una niña para pensar en hijos y tú muy joven para ser abuela—dijo Miranda metiéndose en el camino. Angélica soltó un suspiro al ver a su hija sonreír mostrando todos los dientes—vengan, vamos a tocar, ¿tu quieres tocar la puerta, Loree?

—Sí, ía—dijo la pequeña con emoción. La pequeña Loree estaba impresionada con la enorme puerta.

—Vamos—los otros tres caminaron de tras de ellas. Los taxis se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos y las maletas. Blair, como podía, arrastraba cuatro maletas mientras que Marco arrastraba otras cuatro y su madre otras cuatro, el resto de maletas estaban ya acomodadas al lado del gran portón de madera el cual la pequeña Loreena estaba tocando—más fuerte, linda, así—Miranda tocó usando el puño ya que la puerta era lisa y no tenían nada para poder hacer ruido.

— ¿No es muy temprano para hacer mucho ruido? —preguntó Marco al ver lo fuerte que sonaba el puño de su tía contra la oscura madera.

—No, esos están despiertos desde las cuatro más o menos—dijo Miranda sin prestar mucha atención a su sobrino y siguió tocando—los chicos deben ir al colegio, su hijo debe ir a trabajar, su nieto también, la esposa de el nieto de Genemon se queda a hacer los deberes del hogar y el viejo Genemon era maestro de kendo en sus mejores años, tiene la costumbre de levantarse temprano.

—Ah, pero… —en eso se escucha un chirrido fuerte y ven como la puerta se abre—…

—**Me supuse que eras tú, Miranda**—en la puerta estaba un señor de edad avanzada, tenían toda la barba blanca y no tenía ni un solo cabello en su cabeza, solo la barba y las cejas estaban teñidas de color blanco—**pensé que tardarías menos.**

—**Lo siento viejo, pero es que no encontrábamos taxis, luego tuvimos que volver por el perrito y como veras**—dijo mostrándole a su familia—**son muchos familiares y muchas maletas**—Genemon los miró a todos fijamente, era un hombre alto a pesar de la edad que debía tener, por la canas, y una mirada que te penetraba como un cuchillo en la piel. A Blair le dio un escalofrío por toda la columna al ver que el hombre clavó su vista en ella por unos instantes.

—**Mucho gusto, Sanada Genemon, sean bienvenidos al hogar de la familia Sanada**—dijo con su tono de voz fuerte—**pase, pasen**—Marco y Blair asintieron con fuerzas pero aún estaban impresionados con el señor.

—**Los estas asustando, viejo**—dijo Miranda riendo al ver la cara de Blair—**deberías relajar más tus expresiones.**

—**Mmm… déjate de tonterías, Miranda**—dijo Genemon mirando a la tía de los chicos. Parecieran que en verdad se tenían mucha confianza—**tus sobrinos se parecen a ti**—Miranda volteó y los miró con orgullo— **¿Alguno sabe hablar japonés?**

—**Están aprendiendo, ¿Verdad, chicos? Saluden a Genemon-san—**dijo Miranda en japonés, era momento de empezar a entrenar a sus sobrinos en el y Marco se acercaron junto a Viviana y Loreena estaba en brazos de su tía.

—**Buenos días, Genemon-san**—dijo Marco en perfecto japonés y haciendo una inclinación respetuosa al mayor.

—**Bu-bu-bu-buenos d-d-dí-días, Genemon-san**—Blair titubeó por el miedo ya que tampoco es fácil hablar un idioma con el que no se está familiarizado y menos con esa mirada tan estricta encima—**gracias… por… recibirnos**—Genemon levantó una ceja al escuchar a la chica.

—**No hay de que**—dijo el Genemon sin quitar su mirada de la chica—**tú eres la que menos se parece a su tía**—Blair tragó duro, solo había entendido mitad de la oración ya que los nervios no la dejaban vivir.

—**No seas así con ella, está nerviosa y si la miras así**—dijo señalando la cara de Genemon—**la vas a dejar sin poder decir una palabra el tiempo que este en tu casa.**

—… **lo siento, lo siento**—dijo Genemon a Blair. La chica subió la mirada y —**por favor, pasen y siéntanse como en casa**—todos se miraron las caras y le sonrieron al alto hombre. Todos fueron pasando, uno por uno junto a las maletas, la última fue Miranda que aún tenía a Loreena en brazos—**si el perro hace sus gracias en alguna parte de la casa tú lo limpiaras con la lengua**—dijo en voz baja a Miranda antes de que entrara a la casa.

—… **no seas así viejo**—dijo Miranda soltando un suspiro. Genemon la miró con desaprobación—**ok, entendido.**

Genemon asintió y la dejó pasar junto a su pequeña sobrina en brazos.

Blair se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la inmensidad de la casa. Era hermosa y el ambiente de paz se podía sentir apenas se ponía un pie en la entrada. Y aún no habían pasado a ver la casa. Todos empezaron a caminar y Genemon les abrió la puerta, hasta los momentos no había nada espectacular pero todos los mayores sabían que más adentro la casa daría paso a un ambiente más de antaño.

Y no estaban del todo equivocados. Al pasar por la entrada luego de dejar sus zapatos, Genemon los guió más adentro donde se encontraron con una sala tan grande y hermosa que solo se podría ver en las mejores películas japonesas.

Blair se quedo con la boca abierta y empezó a ver todo a su alrededor como niña pequeña, tenía tanta curiosidad en esos momentos. El piso de madera estaba brillante y como nuevo que casi se resbala al pisarlo. La casa olía a incienso.

—Veo que Asuna hizo limpieza extrema—dijo Miranda al sujetarse de uno de los mueles del pasillo, si caía ella entonces también caería su pequeña sobrina—**el piso esta para patinar en él con las medias.**

—**Compórtate, ya eres una mujer adulta**—dijo Genemon siguiendo el paso mientras los demás lo seguían hacia las instalaciones de afuera donde había un hermoso jardín que dejó a Angélica con la boca abierta.

—Viejo amargado—dijo Miranda en voz baja.

—Esto es…

—Hermoso—dijeron sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo.

—**El perrito puede estar aquí afuera amarrado o suelto, como prefieran y sus habitaciones serán aquellas de allá—**dijo Genemon señalando hacia su izquierda dónde se veía un anexo de la casa**—es grande** **y todos podrán descansar un rato**—Angélica asintió con una sonrisa.

—**Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su hogar, no sabríamos como pagarle tan generoso gesto**—Marco y Blair abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron viendo a su madre con la boca semi abierta. Su madre acababa de hablar un japonés perfecto.

—Pero…

— ¿Cómo…

—Eso es una historia que su tía les contara más tarde—dijo Miranda interrumpiendo a los chicos—por ahora deben dormir, bañarse, comer… hagan lo que quieran.

—**La esposa de mi nieto se encargara de llamarlos para comer el almuerzo y luego de que regrese mi nieto menor y mi bisnieto, comeremos aquí afuera, bajo el cerezo**—dijo Genemon señalando el sakura que estaba detrás de Blair—**la época terminara pronto y me parece que será una experiencia agradable y nueva para ustedes. Comeremos yakiniku.**

Todos voltearon y vieron el hermoso árbol de flores rosadas.

—**Nos veremos más tarde, yo tengo que ir a meditar y luego vendrá un amigo de visita—**dijo Genemon antes de retirarse—**que descansen y espero que su estadía sea dichosa**—y con eso Genemon dio media vuelta y dejo a los inquilinos con unas sonrisas en la cara.

— **¡Que el viejo Kunikazu no te gane otra vez!** —gritó Miranda. Genemon detuvo su paso y le empezó a salirle una venita en la cabeza, a causa de lo que dijo Miranda. Genemon inhalo y exhalo con paciencia y luego siguió su camino nuevamente.

— ¿Qué significa eso, tía?—dijo Blair con emoción—ah… tía, puede preguntarle algo por mí.

—Mmmm… depende, ¿Qué es? —Blair se acerco a su tía y le dijo algo en el oído— ¿y como para qué? —Blair volvió a cuchichear en el oído de su tía—ya veo, pero… estoy 100% segura que esta casa no tiene.

—Bueno, tendré que esperar a encontrar algo—dijo Blair resignándose— ¿Quién es Kunikazu?

—Es otro viejo amigo mío y del viejo Genemon—Blair parpadeó varias veces—trabajaban juntos en la estación de policía. Cambiando de tema, es hora de descansar y cambiarse así que en marcha tropa.

— ¡Sí, señora! —dijeron Blair y Marco siguiéndole el juego a su tía.

Todos tomaron su equipaje y la jaula de Spoonky. Cuando entraron vieron que en verdad la habitación era grande y ya todo estaba acomodado para su llegada. Cinco futones, cinco almohadas y lo que parecían ser…

— ¿Esos son… chocolates en las almohadas? —preguntó Marco al ver unos pequeños objetos de papel brillante sobre las almohadas.

—Le dije a Asuna que no exagerara con lo del cuarto—dijo Miranda—voy a soltar al perrito un rato, ustedes duerman, yo los llamare para cuando sea la hora de comer.

—No sé como agradecerte esto, Miranda—dijo Angélica acercándose a su cuñada mientras sus hijos se cambiaban o solo se metían en los futones con mucha felicidad por sentir una almohada esponjosa en sus cabezas.

—No tienes que agradecer nada—dijo Miranda con una sonrisa sacando al perrito de su encierro—luego tengo que contarte algo, es grande.

—Mmm… suena comprometedor—las dos mujeres hablaban en voz baja al ver que los cuatro habían caído en el mundo de los sueños apenas pusieron sus cabezas en las almohadas.

—Hablamos luego—dijo Miranda—Duerman bien niños—ambas mujeres rieron. Miranda salió de manera silenciosa y dejó a la familia dormir en paz.

_Varias horas después._

Blair seguía acostada en su futón, las niñas estaban tranquilas y su hermano seguía dormido. Todos dormían tranquilos menos una persona.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me querías contar? —dijo Angélica a su cuñada luego de haber descansado unas horas.

—Por fin está sucediendo, Angie—dijo Miranda con emoción—despues de esperar tanto tiempo.

—Te refieras a…

—Sí, nos llamaron hace unos días y… aprobaron la adopción—Angélica soltó un gritico y se lanzo sobre su cuñada y la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho

—Tendré un sobrinito o sobrinita—Miranda le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y empezó a reír.

—Sí, pronto nos dirán todo y cual será nuestro bebé. Y cuando lleguemos a Osaka me van a hacer la última inseminación, una última oportunidad solamente, si no funciona entonces la adopción ya la tenemos.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas lejos del anexo para dejar dormir a los más jóvenes sin ningún problema. Asuna, la esposa del nieto mayor de Genemon, les había traído dos tazas de té verde y unas galletas para pasar el rato y tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse con Angélica. Entendía que hace muchos años que no se veían las caras por eso decidió regresar a sus deberes y dejarlas hablar todo lo que quisieran.

— ¿De dónde decidieron adoptar? —preguntó Angélica antes de probar su té.

—África, ellos nos dirán de que zona será el bebé—Miranda se quedó mirando el horizonte con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa llena de felicidad—por fin podré ser madre.

—No digas eso, mis hijos te aman como si fueras su madre y tienes más sobrinos a parte de mis cuatro terremotos—ambas mujeres rieron recodando los desastres que hacían Marco y Blair cuando estaban pequeños.

—Y no te olvides de Genichirou—Angélica la miro si entender—el nieto de Genemon. Y mi pequeño asocial de Hikaru.

— ¿Ah? No entiendo.

—Este último año me la he pasado mucho en Tokyo por el trabajo y siempre me quedo aquí, ya se acostumbraron a mi presencia, incluso Genichirou me llama tía Miranda y el pequeño Sasuke me tiene más respeto a mí que a su propio tío.

—Hablas mucho de él—Miranda rió y le dio un sorbo al té—algo me dice que le fastidiaste la cabeza a Blair hablándole de él.

—Hasta que le sangraron los oídos.

—… No la obligues a hacer algo que no quiere, ella nunca ha sido una chica que va detrás de un chico.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? El cabello, la actitud, la forma de vestir… ¡TODO! —gritó Miranda con desespero.

— **¡BAJA LA VOZ, MIRANDA!** —se escuchó desde la habitación contigua. Era el viejo Genemon.

— **¡LO SIENTO!** Como decía—Angélica rio por la descabellada situación y por la extraña relación de esos dos—pareciera que alguien la cambió y… bueno, creo se le metió algún bicho raro en el cuerpo, ¿has tratado el exorcismo?

—Lo he intentado todo pero no quiere entender que esto es por su bien y por el de sus hermanos—Angélica apretó con fuerza su tasa—aún no entiende… que también es por mi bien...

—Es joven, ¿Qué esperabas? Recuerdas que…

— **¿Tía Miranda? **—dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Ambas mujeres voltearon y se encontraron con un chico muy alto de cabello oscuro, de mirada dura y estricta— **¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Mi pequeño gigante—**Miranda se paró y le dio un abrazo a su sobrino postizo el cual se lo devolvió pero muy a su estilo—**no te había visto desde… ¿hace un día? Sí, un día**

—**No sabía que estarías aquí hoy, pensé que estarías en Osaka con tu familia**—dijo Sanada mirando a Miranda sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión dura.

—**Sí, anoche cuando te fuiste a dormir tu abuelo, tu padre y yo tuvimos una charla y decidimos que como el tren bala estaba en reparación nos quedaríamos aquí dos días. Así que desde el principio. Ella es Angélica, mi amada y única cuñada**—Angélica se levantó con ayuda de Miranda y se colocó frente al chico.

—**Mucho gusto, Angélica Westenra.**

—**Mucho gusto, Sanada Genichirou**—como todo bien educado por su abuelo, Sanada dio un inclinación respetuosa a su mayor—**espero que su tiempo en nuestro hogar sea de su agrado.**

—Es idéntico a su abuelo—dijo Angélica a Miranda en voz baja—**muchas gracias, eres un buen chico.**

—**Y mis sobrinos están dormidos y**… ¡Spoonky ahí no! —Miranda salió corriendo al ver que el perrito había levantado la pata justamente en la puerta donde estaba meditaba el viejo Genemon.

—…

—… **bueno, como veras somos un poco escandalosos, espero que eso no sea problema para tu familia**—dijo Angélica.

—**No lo** **es, cuando la tía Miranda viene la casa siempre se llena de ruido**—dijo Sanada relajando mas las facciones—**a veces es bueno… solo a veces.**

—**Entiendo.**

—Perro malo, podrido—dijo Miranda que venía de regreso con el perrito en los brazos—**saliste tarde de la practica. Aún cargas el uniforme.**

—**No, las practicas de los regulares ahora termina un poco más tarde**—dijo Sanada mirando al perrito—**ah…** —las facciones de Sanada cambió a una más sombría.

—**Claro, los campeones tienen que entrenar bastante**—dijo Miranda interrumpiendo a Sanada.

—Miranda… Miran…

—**Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Genichirou…**

—**Tía…**

—**Me haces sentir que…**

— **¡MIRANDA!**

—… mierda, **¡ya lo limpio!**

* * *

><p>Pasando el regaño, gritos y momentos vergonzosos de Miranda, Angélica tuvo que mirar como su cuñada limpiaba mientras Genemon la observaba y Sanada se tuvo que ir a dar un ducha y a cambiarse para la cena de bienvenida. Spoonky había dejado otros regalitos cerca de la puerta y el viejo Genemon terminó poniendo el pie en la zona afectada.<p>

— ¿Mamá?...

—Mmm… Blair, hola hija—Blair salió de la habitación. Tenía su corta cabellera toda parada y revuelta como un nido de pájaros. Los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir y algunas zonas de la cara estaban rojas, sin mencionar las marcas de sabana en la cama—estas… linda.

—Tan graciosa… ¿Esa es tía? —Blair se rascó los ojos y observó bien la situación. Sí, esa era su tía limpiando en cuatro patas— ¿Qué paso?

—Spoonky—no necesitó decirse más nada.

—Oh… perro malo—dijo Blair al ver al pequeño perrito que estaba amarrado a uno de los pilares de madera de la casa.

—Ve a arreglarte que tenemos cena—Blair asintió mientras se rascaba la cabeza—el baño esta en aquella dirección y ponte algo bonito.

—Sí mamá—dijo Blair con fastidio mientras intentaba sacar su mano de sus cabellos—nos vemos en un rato y Loree se estaba moviendo mucho, me pateó la cara.

— ¡Mi niña! —Blair levanto la vista y vio a su tía saludándola con la mano.

— ¡Tía!

— **¡Sigue limpiando! **—dijo Genemon al ver que Miranda se estaba distrayendo.

—Sí, sí—Miranda soltó un suspiro y siguió fregando la zona afectada.

—Ah… bueno, yo me voy arreglando entonces—salió casi corriendo a la habitación asignada y empezó a buscar ropa interior nueva y algún conjunto que hiciera que su madre no se quejara de su manera de vestir a pesar de que fuera muy normal en aquellos días—será esto.

Blair tomó todo y con mucho cuidado se fue parando para no despertar a sus hermanos. Cerró la puerta corrediza con cuidado y salió dispara al baño. Encontró el pasillo que había señalado su madre pero por lo visto aún faltaba más por llegar al baño.

—Dios, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? —Blair miraba a todos lados buscando algo que se pareciera a un baño—Sera esta… —quiso tocar por educación pero… era una condenada puerta corrediza, ¿Cómo iba a tocar? —Que fastidio… —tocó uno de los bordes de madera y en menos de dos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de estatura pequeña de cabello negro—…

—**Buenas tardes.**

—Ah… **buenas tardes**—dijo Blair al ver que el chiquillo la saludaba con cortesía.

— **¿Eres la sobrina de tía Miranda? **—Blair asintió aun sin entender todo la situación—**hola, yo soy Sasuke, Sanada Sasuke.**

—**El bisnieto de Genemon-san ¿No?**—dijo Blair con una sonrisa, ya no estaba tan nerviosa como antes. El niño asintió con una sonrisa.

— **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **—dijo Sasuke con educación.

—**Necesito tomar una ducha y luego cambiarme para la cena—**Sasuke le sonrió y por alguna razón esa sonrisa le dio mala espina a Blair.

—**Es aquel de allá, es que usan las visitas cuando se quedan**—Blair miró a donde señalaba el chiquillo. Era como un cubículo aparte, las paredes de madera y un calentador a fuego y mdera a un lado del cubículo—**de seguro mamá ya lo dejo listo para ustedes.**

—**Muchas gracias, eres muy amable**—Blair le dio una pequeña inclinación y dio media vuelta para irse de una vez a bañar.

—**Disculpa…** —Blair volteó y vio con el chico la había sujetado por la manga de la camisa—**aún no me has dicho tu nombre… "prima" **—Blair abrió los ojos al escuchar al niño. Sin duda, ese niño le daba mala espina.

—**Blair… Blair Westenra**—dijo la peli castaña con dulzura—**nos… vemos luego**—Sasuke la soltó pero antes de que se fuera la volvió a llamar.

— **¡Blair-neesan!** —la chica volteó.

— **¿Si?**

— **¿Qué hora es?** —Blair se extrañó con la pregunta.

— **¿La hora?...** —sacó su teléfono del pantalón de pijama y vio que ya era tarde—**las 6:35 pm**.

— **¡Gracias!** —Blair vio como Sasuke cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Y por millonésima vez se lo volvía a repetir a ella misma, ese niño le daba mala espina.

—Niño raro—reanudó su marcha al baño. Cuando llegó vio que salía un poco de vapor por la ventana pero no le dio mucha importancia—de seguro Sasuke tenía razón, su madre habrá preparado el baño para nosotros—Blair sonrió y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe dejando salir todo el vapor que había adentro—ya quiero meterme en el agua y…

—Mmm…

—…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

_En otra parte._

Luego de que Miranda terminara de por fin limpiar y pulir la zona mientras Genemon, Angélica, Loreena que se había despertado y Asuna la miraban. Asuna trató de convencer al abuelo de su esposo de dejarla a ella limpiar pero él siguió diciendo que debía hacerlo ella y nadie más.

—Que dolor de espalda me dejó—dijo Miranda sentándose nuevamente a un lado de Angélica—de ahora hasta que nos vayamos el perro se queda _ahí_—dijo haciendo énfasis en el "ahí".

—Ok—Loreena se soltó de los brazos de su madre y fue hasta donde su tía para sentarse en sus piernas—traidora.

—Ía, ¿onde esta Bail? —dijo la pequeña a su tía.

— ¿Blair? La vi hace un rato, ¿Dónde está? —preguntó a Angélica.

—Pues bañándose. Le dije que fuera a hacerlo ya porque olía a monito.

—… ¿Bañándose? ¿En dónde?

—Le dije que por allá a donde se fue Genichirou—Miranda vio a donde señalaba su cuñada— ¿Por qué?

—Que por allá hay dos baños… uno privado y otro que es el de las visitas y si mi memoria no me falla por ahí está el cuarto de Sasuke—dijo Miranda sudando frío. Angélica vio que su cuñada se puso rígida.

— ¿Y… que hay con eso? Tú dijiste que era un buen niño.

—Genichirou es un buen chico al lado de ese niño, Sasuke es el demonio reencarnado en cuanto a jugarle bromas a todos los que vienen si son jóvenes como él. Hay veces que le hace la vida imposible a su propio tío—dijo Miranda dejando a Loreena en el suelo para que jugara con Spoonky—no quiero que… espera, ¿Qué hora es?

—… 6:36 pm, ¿Por qué?

—Hay que busc…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —dos gritos rompieron la calma del lugar.

—Dios… —dijo Miranda al escuchar los gritos.

— ¡¿Esa fue Blair?! —preguntó Angélica con desespero.

— ¿Blair?...

— ¿Marco? —dijo Angélica al ver a su hijo mayor salir del cuarto.

—Marco, por fin despiertas—dijo la tía del chico.

— **¿Genichirou?** —Asuna salió desde una esquina de la casa con el delantal puesto.

—Sí fue él…

— **¿Hijo?** —un hombre de unos 40 y tantos salió de la otra esquina de la casa vestido de forma casual y con sus lentes de lectura y un periódico en mano.

—Sí… —en eso se abrieron dos puertas al mismo tiempo.

— **¡¿Ese fue Genichirou?!** —el viejo Genemon fue hasta Miranda con preocupación.

—Sí…

— ¡AAAAAH TÁPATE!

—**Sera mejor que vayamos a ver qué rayos pasó con esos dos**—dijo Miranda organizando todo el desastre con los adultos—**un, dos señores, un, dos.**

Todos los involucrados salieron rápidamente a donde se escucharon los gritos, incluidas Loreena y Viviana que Marco la había despertado para no dejarla sola. Los adultos llegaron y vieron como Sasuke reía a carcajadas y apuntaba al cuarto de baño.

— **¿Qué ha pasado aquí?** —preguntó Genemon—**¡Sasuke! **

— **¡Hijo!** —Asuna sacó su carácter fuerte para controlar a su hijo— **¿Qué hiciste?—**dijo la mujer arrastrando caja palabra con molestia.

—**La chica… de cabello… corto entró al baño… cuando Genichirou estaba… ¡bañándose!** —no pudo aguantar más la risa y se hecho al suelo para seguir riéndose.

—**Este niño…** —dijo Genemon mirando a su bisnieto con un tic en la ceja.

— ¡Mamá! —Angélica volteó y vio a su hija llegar tan roja como un tomate a sus brazos—tú mocoso de la mierda—empezó a decir Blair en español ya que no la entendía tenia el gusto de poder insultar al niño con toda libertad—engendro del mismísimo infierno. Mini Satanás. Escoria de…

— ¡Tus hermanas están aquí! —dijo Angélica tapándole la boca a Blair la cual seguía gritando impropios al niño.

— **¿Dónde está mi hijo?** —preguntó el hombre de lentes.

— **¡Aquí papá!** —dijo una voz desde adentro del baño**—¡voy a matar a ese niño! **

—Menos mal—dijo Angélica en voz baja a Miranda—pensé que Blair lo había matado.

— **¡Yo lo mato primero!** —dijo Blair luego de quitarse la mano de su madre de la boca—ya verás mocoso… —ahora era Miranda la que le tapaba la boca desde atrás a su sobrina.

—Cálmate Blair, estas dejando una mala impresión—Blair negó la cabeza y Miranda lo entiendo como que no le importaba—si te debe importar.

—… Vj tfogof —intentó decir Blair.

— ¿Que dices? —Miranda le destapó la boca a ver que decía.

— ¡LE VI TODO!** —**en eso Genichirou iba saliendo del baño ya vestido con su gorra puesta y rojo hasta el dedo del pie.

—…

— **¡YA CALMENSE TODOS!** —dijo el viejo Genemon para ponerle fin a todo ese desastre—**no puedo creer tu comportamiento Sasuke, vas a irte a dormir sin cenar—**el niño estaba a punto de protestar pero fue callado por su madre que le dio un jalón de orejas—**lo siento mucho en verdad.**

—**No te preocupes viejo algún día se tenían que conocer… solo que no lo vi de esta manera—**Asuna se acercó a Blair y le dio una inclinación.

—**Perdón por lo que acabada ocasionar mi hijo, es un poco travieso—**dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Un poco? —Blair estaba a punto de soltar otro vomito verbal si no es que Sanada se acerca a ellos y se disculpa también.

—**Lamento mucho esto**—Blair vio como Sanada pedía disculpas a su madre y a su tía—**no se repetirá nunca. Deberías estar más pendiente de donde entras.**

— ¿Qué acaba de decir este? ¿Acaso escuche bien? —dijo Blair a su tía apuntando a Sanada mientras que este no la miraba—este también es…

—**Ya**, **ya mis niños todo está bien y Blair no vio nada**—la chica la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras se sonrojaba—**pero hay que hacer esto formal y sin mucho desastre. Ella es Blair mi querida sobrina**—la chica se quedó mirando Sanada luego de que levantara nuevamente la mitad de su cuerpo.

Durante el desastre del baño no pudo verlo mejor ya que sus ojos se enfocaron en otra cosa pero ahora que lo veía mejor tenía que darle la razón a su tía, el chico era guapo y muy alto. Pero eso no importaba, él acaba de decir que ella tenía que estar pendiente de donde entraba como si ella supiera que él se estaba bañando.

—… ¿Blair? —dijo su tía. La chica parpadeó varias veces como si acabara de salir de un trance—Genichirou te habló.

—**Lo siento mucho**—Blair se rascó la nuca con pena—**mucho gusto—**dijo sin muchos ánimos.

—**Mucho gusto**—Miranda se quedo mirando a los dos jóvenes, no sabría decir si se llevarían bien o no, solo el tiempo lo diría.

—**Bueno, despues de todo este incidente causado por Sasuke**—dijo Asuna interrumpiendo el momento entre los otros dos—**la comida estará lista en poco tiempo. Comeremos bajo el Sakura**.

—**Muy bien, suficiente tiempo para vestir al batallón**—dijo Miranda mirando a sus sobrinos que seguían despeinados y en pijamas—**vayan a preparar todo y yo me encargo de este grupito.**

—**Muy bien, nos veremos en un rato**—dijo Asuna—**y tú te vas a tu habitación, estas castigado**—Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto.

—**Ven hijo, acompáñame a la cocina**—dijo el señor de lentes a Sanada. El chico asintió y lo siguió hasta desaparecer de la vista de Blair.

—Ustedes vayan entrado al baño, su madre y yo les traeremos la ropa—dijo Miranda viendo como sus sobrinos no se movían.

—Sí tía—dijeron los tres mayores y la pequeña Loreena solo asintió en brazos de su hermano.

Cuando Angélica y Miranda vieron que los cuatro se metían al baño se echaron a reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó Angélica aguantando la risa.

—No sé pero fue demasiado raro—ambas mujeres empezaron a caminar al cuarto a buscar las cosas de los jóvenes—creo que Blair ya no se puede quejar que su vida aquí no va a ser interesante.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas noches chicas. <strong>_

_**Aquí un capi flojo después de más de un mes de no actualizar. Se me olvidaba… ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz año! ¡Feliz día de reyes! Espero que este año sea prospero para todos aquí y a seguir escribiendo más cosas locas :D**_

_**Vamos a ver como se pone esta loca historia. Espero que comenten y espero que les guste. Las quiero y espero que lo disfruten mucho.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**Ps: Cualquier error yo me encargo despues de arreglarlo**_.


End file.
